Loving Can Hurt
by Shadeful
Summary: A raw and emotional whirlwind awaits Ron and Hermione in the weeks and years following the final battle. Hermione makes a decision that will affect their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: my first fanfic so yeah. also prepare for this story to get sad real fast **

**Loving Can Hurt **

**Chapter 1**

Prologue Part 1

She awoke to the warm sunlight seeping through the blinds of Ginny's room. Her eyes slowly opened as she basked in the brightness. It had been 3 weeks since the battle.

Those weeks have been filled with tears and funerals. The survivors gathered together for the memorial of all those they lost. The Weasleys, heartbroken, buried their beloved Fred by a lilac bush near the Burrow. It was close enough to the house for them to visit, often with heavy hearts and tear filled eyes.

Today, Minerva McGonagall was unveiling the memorial to the victims of the battle. The castle had since been repaired, thanks to magic, and was introducing a newly built memorial on the Hogwarts grounds and in Hogsmeade. There was going to be a statue of Harry Potter himself as a way of reminding everyone of his bravery. Harry, however, adamantly refused this honor and instead insisted on focusing on those who had lost their lives.

Hermione sighed, remembering the opening of the memorial. Today was the day she was supposed to leave for Australia too. She was going to retrieve her parents after she had oblivated them for their safety. Ron and Harry had insisted on going with her, but she refused both of their company, knowing she had to do this alone. It was partially because she felt guilty if Ron had come with her, especially while him and his family are grieving.

"_I'll go with you!" Ron exclaimed to Hermione one night in his Chudley Cannons clad bedroom. _

"_Ron," she sighed. "Ron… you can't. Your family... they need you." _

"_I know, but you need me too" he had said. _

"_I know you want to but I need to do this alone. I don't know why but it just feels like I do." _

_They sat in silence for some moments before Ron quietly said, "I want you to be safe." _

"_I know," she said with a sniffle. "But it's just… we went through a war. You and I both know nothing will be the same and I need you to understand that I want you to come with me. I want you to be there but in my heart, I know I can't ask you to leave now. I can't ask you to leave your family, not after everything that's happened." _

"_Who will go with you?" Ron asked after some time. _

_Hermione sniffed and said, "Kingsley's arranged for two English aurors to accompany me there and additional Australian aurors to help once I'm there." _

_Ron hesitantly nodded as he wiped his shimmering eyes. He murmured an understanding and hugged her. After they broke apart, she retreated back to Ginny's room and he got ready for bed, both feeling an aching in their hearts. _

She packed her bags and already got them ready at the foot of her bed. She was going to be escorted to the ministry after the memorial and portkeyed to Australia. She didn't know how long she would be there. Kingsley and the aurors prepared for a day at minimum and three months maximum. The thought of being away for three months frightened her, but it was soon replaced with a feeling of guilt as she had practically forced her parents away while erasing their memories for nearly a year. She sniffed as she remembered her parents and their vacant expressions once she lowered her wand.

She looked over and saw the youngest Weasley curled up and sound asleep in her bed. Hermione could see Ginny's fiery red hair peeking up from the bundles of blankets she wrapped herself in.

None of them had fared with the battle too well. Bill and Charlie found themselves exchanging memories of Fred until they grew quiet from the tears escaping their eyes. Fleur mourned with her husband and stroked his long red hair as he wept into her shoulder. Percy often stood alone, stone faced with tears threatening to fall as he remembered when he had made Fred laugh for the last time. Ginny, Molly, and Arthur spent days huddled on the couch, embraced as they shared love. George rarely ever left the house and always had the saddest look in his eyes. His heart and soul had been broken and was likely never to be repaired. Ron, however, took on the responsibilities of the house, responsibilities that no one asked him to take. He would hug his mum every time he saw a tear escape her eye. He would give a watery smile to Bill when they reminisced. Ron would sit and actually talk to Percy, something the two of them hadn't done since they were children. Ron made dinner most nights. He followed his mother's directions as she sat, too solemn to cook. They all soon found out that Ron was actually exceptional at cooking, possibly even rivaling Molly's. These conversations would spark laughter and smiles as the family would playfully argue over who cooked best. Harry and Hermione, sometimes taking part in them, would sit and watch as they wondered how lucky they were to be taken in by such a beautiful family. After the laughter died down, a deafening silence replaced it. The empty spot at the end of the table glared down at them and George usually excused himself to retreat to his room while Molly stared at her plate in sorrow. Through all of this Ron remained strong.

Hermione crept out of bed and changed into a sophisticated black dress for the memorial. She carefully tiptoed out of the room as to not wake Ginny and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She was met with Harry, Percy, and Ron already up and dressed. Harry and Percy were conversing quietly while Ron was cooking breakfast with a pan of sausages cooking itself over the fire and a knife cutting some bread. Harry looked up as Hermione entered the room and smiled sadly. The family had partially recovered from the battle, but it felt like this memorial was putting them back to square one. Hermione joined Harry and Percy at the table all the while peering at the back of Ron's head.

"How are you feeling today, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and said, "Better."

Her torture at Malfoy Manor still affected her as she would still wa ke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and her voice sore from screaming. Ron would be the first by her side as he stroked her arm to calm her. Molly would give her a calming draught, a cup of herbal tea, and a motherly hug before putting her back to sleep. Ron would hug her one last time before retreating back into his room. She wished he'd stayed and held onto to her as she slept. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body to remind her that it was over, that he was here and they were alive.

Ron set a plate of cooked sausages on the table along with some eggs and toast. Waking up to the smell of breakfast, the rest of the Weasleys slowly made their way downstairs. Soon, the whole family, minus Bill and Fleur as they had gone back home to Shell Cottage, gathered around the table and dug into their breakfast. Ron had sat himself next to Hermione. Hermione looked at him through the corner of her eye, noticing his prominent frown.

"Wonderful breakfast, Ron," Arthur jovially praised his youngest son.

"Thanks Dad" Ron said quietly, not quite looking up nor smiling fully.

Hermione, sensing Ron's sadness placed her hand on top of his underneath the table. Ron evidently slumped in his chair at her touch and sighed while closing his eyes. The rest of the family, too busy with their breakfast and conversations, didn't notice this intimate moment. Ron looked up and locked his eyes with Hermione. His watery blue eyes shining with the depths of oceans and seas. They sat there with their eyes locked, seemingly having an entire conversation with just their eyes alone. Ron broke the gaze with a small smile and pulled his hand away with a slight cough.

They had kissed in the battle. They had kissed so passionately and it felt like everything felt right in the world. Then his brother died. Tonks and Remus died. Harry almost went the same way. Their passionate kiss seemed years ago as the only memories that came forward were those of grief and death. Ron didn't ignore her per se, but he kept his distance. He would hug her and kiss the top of head but nothing further than that. But maybe he didn't fancy her at all. Maybe it was a mistake. Hermione inwardly cursed at herself for even expecting something more. His brother had just been killed. He's grieving and she had to be there for him. But he won't let her. He won't let her help or get into his head. He was being strong for the rest of his family, she knew it, but he had to know that he didn't always need to be strong.

After breakfast, they gathered around a rusty old shovel awaiting their portkey. It was taking them to Hogsmeade where they'd then head to the Hogwarts grounds for the ceremony. Hermione caught Ron's eye and whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to you."

"After," he replied as they reached their hands towards the shovel.

She nodded and felt her feet lift off the ground. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the familiar sights of Hogsmeade. She let her mind wander to her memories of the village while she was in school. She, Harry, and Ron would spend hours in the Three Broomsticks, overindulging on butterbeers and pumpkin juice. Harry would insist on paying for all of it, but Ron vehemently refused. Harry let it slip to her that he secretly paid for all the drinks and slipped Ron's money back into the redhead's pocket when he wasn't looking. She smiled at the thought of the times Harry wasn't around and it was just her and Ron. They would tour the village side by side, their hands occasionally brushing against each other. She coveted those memories as she walked down the cobbled streets of the same village. The buildings had been intact or were rebuilt, but the village was never the same. The warm atmosphere was replaced by a cold, shivering grief.

The group trudged along the path leading to the train and sat in silence on the way to the Hogwarts grounds.

The memorial was convoked by McGonagall as she gave a speech on the countless lives lost in both wizarding wars. Her eyes were watery and her voice shook as she spoke. Before long the monuments were finally unveiled. It was a simplistic design of engraved walls. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked along side of them as the walls grew taller, reflecting the increasing number of people who lost their lives.

"I think we should some names… to keep their memory alive" Harry said as Ron and Hermione nodded. They walked down the path and uttered some names of the deceased. Erius Johnson. Matilda Quill. Evie Wharton. Colin Creevey. Lavender Brown…

Hermione pauses as she read Lavender Brown's name aloud. She felt a pang of guilt as she remembered the contempt she had for Lavender. It was only a few years ago, but it felt like centuries. She looked over to Ron who was hunched over with George at a particular name on one of the walls.

She walked over and found George in a heap of tears, resting his head on Ron's much taller frame. She read the name, Frederick Weasley. She locked eyes with Ron and he gave her a slight, watery smile as she continued to cradle his brother.

Hermione spotted McGonagall standing alone at the foot of the monument and promptly walked over to her.

"Miss Granger, how lovely it is to see you" McGonagall choked. Hermione hugged her, probably taking McGonagall off guard.

"It's good to see you too, professor" Hermione replies. "I was wondering how you were holding up."

"Oh, some days are better than others, but we must always hope for a bright future" McGonagall smiled. "Miss Granger, I do hope to see you in the fall. If you are uncomfortable with coming back to a place with so many mixed memories, I completely understand."

"Of course professor. I do plan on coming back to finish my studies."

McGonagall nodded and the two witches chatted among themselves of all sorts of things: school, death, and love.

The memorial was over and the Weasleys with Harry and Hermione returned to the Burrow.

Hermione was to leave for Australia in a couple of hours and she had to talk to Ron before her departure. She grabbed him by the hand and asked him to talk walked with her. He steadily nodded and let her lead him by the hand. They walked to the cliff that overlooked the sweeping hills with an apple tree. Ron and his siblings would always use it as a hiding spot, but stopped after Ron fell from the apple tree one time. It held fond childhood memories, but he remembered it most as the place he took Hermione to. Ron would often come to the spot when he wanted to get away from Fred and George's tricks. It was something like a safe haven for him and when he introduced it to Hermione it became a safe haven for the both of them. Before Harry would arrive at the Burrow, the two of them would walk to their spot and just talk about life. When they got to the cliff, Hermione let go of his hand and but her lip, thinking of the right words to say.

"I'm leaving soon" she bluntly said.

"I know" Ron said quietly.

"I'm leaving soon and I don't know when I'll be back, but there are just so many things unsaid between us." She blurted out.

"Are there?" Ron asked confusedly.

"Yes! For starters, you won't ever cry about what happened!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm sorry?" Ron asked

"We've been through hell and you haven't even expressed any emotion about it. Which is really strange because I know you wear your heart on your sleeve…" Hermione said. "I just want to know why you've been so distant lately."

"I haven't been distant" Ron brushed off.

"Yes you have!" Hermione said excitedly. "Look, I know you want to be strong for your family, but you don't have to. I know how much you're hurting. You lost a brother. I can't even comprehend what it must feel like. You've been through a war and you're acting like nothing happened. Ron, I just need to know what you're thinking. Please let me in." She said as she reached for his hand.

A tear rolled down Ron's cheek as he listened to her words. The tears came again, stronger this time until he was sobbing into Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he choked out. "I'm sorry I've been like this. I just don't know what to do. I keep telling myself that I'm fine and maybe one day I'll believe it and actually be fine, but I'm not. My brother's dead. I wanted to be strong for everyone else because they were all a wreck. Mum's usually the one who's strong for everyone else but she was in such despair that I couldn't see her pretend to be ok" he sobbed.

Hermione steppes back from their embrace and held Ron's face in her hands.

"No one's asking you to be strong. You don't have to be." She let go of his face and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he continued to cry into her neck.

They stayed that way for a while until Ron's cries subdued. After they sat on the ground, hand in hand. It was dusk and Hermione was leaving in an hour or so.

"Ron" Hermione whispered.

"Hmmm" Ron hummed.

"We kissed" she began. "In probably the worst of times, but in the moment I thought everything was going to be different."

"I did too." Ron said. "I was walking on clouds, I swear it Hermione. But then Fred and Remus and Tonks and everything just overpowered it."

"I know" Hermione said. She looked at Ron's watch and found she only had 36 minutes left before she had to leave.

"Ron, I want you to know that I don't regret anything."

"Really?" Ron said hopefully.

"Yes, really. After everything that's happened, that one moment of us in the room of requirement is something I'll treasure forever."

"I'm sorry…"Ron began.

"Sorry for what?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant lately. I thought that maybe if I stayed away from you, it would help me grieve, but god was I wrong. It made it so much worse. I'm so sorry that I never was what you wanted me to be. I'm sorry that I'm an idiot…"

She hit his arm and said "Ron Weasley, you stop that at once! You are not an idiot and I wouldn't love you if you were any different!"

A pause and a minute passed between them.

"You love me?" Ron asked breathlessly.

Hermione chuckled and said, "Of course I do."

Ron smiled, finally feeling the happiest he's ever been in the last couple of weeks.

"I love you too" he breathed. He leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips. Fireworks played in their heads as they kissed. They gasped for breath, but quickly returned to kissing, passing each other's noses. After what felt like hours, they broke apart.

"You have to leave" Ron whispered, their foreheads still touching.

"I know" Hermione choked. "I have about ten minutes left. Do you mind if I just lay here with you?"

He smiled as he reclined back to look at the deep orange and purple sky. Hermione nestles herself into his side as their hands entwined. They closed their eyes as the world around them faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: 2nd chapter. End of prologue. The next chapter will take place in the future. this story will probably only be five chapters max. if you really like it, i'll write more stories. enjoy**

**Loving Can Hurt **

**Chapter 2 **

**Prologue Part 2**

Ron hugged her as Kingsley waited to escort her to the ministry. He hugged her close and tight, whispering in her ear. He pecked her lips one last time before bidding her goodbye. He watched as she apparated, a smile on her lips and her watery eyes focused on him.

She began her search for her parents as soon as she woke up the next day. The aurors Jon Winston and Betty Tolmer followed her as she traveled to the Welkins residence.

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked the aurors.

"We've already arranged an excuse for you to be at their house" Betty began. "They're expecting an electrician to come and fix their fellytones."

"Telephones" Hermione corrected.

"Right. Their telephones which Alec Hedgecliffe, the Australian auror has already impaired using magic."

"All we have to do is show up pretending to be electricians, bring back their memories, and we'll be back on our way to England by tomorrow." Job said confidently.

Hermione silently disagreed with that, knowing this was much more complicated than the two aurors thought it was going to be.

Her parents were skeptical yet thrilled when she got her Hogwarts letter. She would write to them often in her first year, before she became friends with Harry and Ron. After that, the letters became more infrequent, only writing for a holiday or one of her parents' birthdays. When she went home every summer, she tried her best to get closer to her parents, but with both of their working schedules, they rarely had time for her. They rarely had time for her at all. She had a nanny named Olivia most of her childhood. Olivia lived with them and would take care of Hermione. When Richard and Helen Granger would come from work they would try their best to be with Hermione, but Hermione always preferred spending time with Olivia rather than them. It wasn't until Olivia got married and left the Grangers when Hermione was ten, that Richard and Helen spent actual time with Hermione. Hermione didn't have many friends in primary school, none at all actually, but her parents made her feel less lonely that year. It felt like that year could be their new normal, but the Hogwarts letter arrived and nothing was the same after that. When Hermione returned during the summers, she would purposely gloss over the life threatening details the year ensued. Often times, Richard and Helen believed her mainly because they didn't know her well enough to tell how she acted when she was lying. Her relationship with her parents became even more strained as the years went by and it wasn't until the end of sixth year did her parents finally suspect something was wrong at Hogwarts. Hermione vehemently denied it and said everything was fine, even as she lowered her wand to the vacant stares of her mum and dad. Their relationship was already rough before she oblivated them, now it was just bound to get worse.

Hermione, Jon, and Betty arrived at the Welkins residence. Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Through the glass in the door, she could see a figure walking towards it. Her breath hitched as she instantly recognized them. The door opened to the face of Richard Granger. He smiled at them and showed no sense that he knew Hermione at all.

"Can I help you lot?" Richard asked politely.

Hermione froze, struck by the appearance of her father. He looked healthy, his cheeks were rounder than she remembered and eyes looked happy. She felt a sudden rush of sadness. _What if they were happier here, without a daughter?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Jon saying, "we're the electricians here to fix your fellly… I mean telephone."

Richard eyed them skeptically. "I'd recognize you anywhere" he said.

"You're from England!" Richard exclaimed. "Wow it's amazing. My wife and I recently moved here from London about a year ago."

Hermione nervously laughed.

"Wendel who's at the door?"

Hermione's head shot yo as she instantly recognized the voice of her mother. In a couple of seconds, she was greeted by the sight of Helen Granger standing beside her husband.

"It's just the electricians, Monica. But I've just found out that they're from England too."

"Really?" Helen or more appropriately Monica said. "Well we mustn't keep them standing here. Go, fetch them some tea. The telephone hasn't been working for the past three days." She said as she escorted Hermione, Jon, and Betty into the home.

Hermione sat as Richard handed her tea.

"So what brings you to this side of the world?" Richard asked Hermione.

"Oh well…" Hermione started. "I just wanted a new experience I suppose."

Richard and Helen smiled. "Exactly what we thought too. I remember one day I came back from work, and I just went up to my wife and said why don't we move. We were both sick of where we were so we decided to just pack up and leave. Best decisions we've made really." Richard said.

Hermione watched them as they smiled and laughed to each other, the happiest she's ever seen them in ages.

"Well I'll get some more tea and you can take a look at the telephone." Richard said as he and Helen stood up. Once they turned their backs, Jon nudged Hermione, signifying to repair their memories. Hermione shakily took out her wand and raised in Richard and Helen's direction. She muttered the spell and heard the crashing of plates immediately after. Her parents turned around with tears in their eyes.

"H-Hermione?" Helen stuttered.

"Mum" Hermione shakily said.

Hermione rushes forward to hug Helen but was met with a stiff posture.

"What did you do to us?" Helen asked darkly.

"I erased your memories, but it was only because your lives were in danger!" Hermione reasoned.

Richard walked across the room and leaned on the table, looking beside himself.

"How could you do this to us? What have you the right?" Richard said angrily.

"I did it to protect you! There were dark wizards who wanted Muggles like you dead!"

"You must've known the consequences of this though," her mother said.

"Of course I did, but I had no other choice! You have to believe me" Hermione exclaimed.

Jon And Betty retreated to outside the house as they heard the couple and their heatedly argue.

"Magic" Richard started, "it's done nothing good. It took our daughter away, erased our memories."

"Is there anything else you're not telling us, Hermione?" asked Helen.

Hermione wanted to tell them about the war, her torture, and the battle but she knew she count just yet. She silently shook her head.

"Lies!" Helen cried. "You've been lying to us the entire time you've gone to that school! Hermione, I want you to tell us right now what's really been going on!"

Hermione silently cried as she searched for the words. She struggled to find her voice, but eventually it came out in a watery whisper, "there was a war. A war that was so awful and I knew I had to keep you safe! Harry, Ron, and I didn't go back to Hogwarts his past year. We were searching for ways to end the war…"

Hermione recounted the tales of the war as she watched her parents' expressions crumple. Before long it was dark and Jon and Betty walked back into the house to retrieve Hermione. Hermione didn't want to leave just yet, asking to stay with her parents rather than going back to the hotel. Decidedly, Jon and Betty agreed and they departed.

Richard and Helen were beside themselves but were more concerned with the wellbeing of their only daughter. After Hermione had recalled her torture at Malfoy Manor, her parents fiercely embraced her. Their tears mingled together, creating a scent of saltiness and grief. The family tried to repair itself that night, but they still had a long way to go.

Hermione woke up the next morning in her parents' spare room. She laid there and closed her eyes, thinking of her current circumstances. Her parents understood why she did what she did, but haven't fully forgiven her. She guiltily knew that she had robbed them of their choices. She had jumped ahead to what she believed was right without thinking of the repercussions. She got up from bed and walked over to the desk where she started a letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron, _

_I've arrived in Australia and found my parents. They seemed happy and it made me think that maybe they'd have a better life here without me. Either way, I ended up giving back their memories. Their first reaction was gruesome. They were upset with me that I'd done such a thing. I tried to make them understand and even explained everything that's been happening. And I mean everything. I told them about Malfoy Manor and the battle. I kept it short because I didn't think I could talk about them for long. Even with just a few words, they hugged me and it reminded me of the days before I went to Hogwarts when the three of us would watch films on a Friday night or go to the park for picnics. I was never that close to my parents, but the few times I spent time with them, I will always remember. After I told them everything, they appeared to understand but they still haven't forgiven me. It only hits me now what a horrible thing I did to them. _

_Enough about me, how is everything on your end? I hope your family is doing well, especially George. Before I left, he seemed to be less angry which I hope is a good start to recovery. It's only been two days and I already miss everyone. Tell Harry and Ginny that I miss them terribly. I hope they've patched up their relationship, they've been getting better these past few weeks. _

_And to you, Ron, I miss you. I wish you were here to hug me and stroke my hair, telling me everything will be fine. It feels strange finally writing this all down after years of silent pining. That doesn't matter anymore. Just know that I love you and look forward to our reunion. _

_Love always, _

_Hermione_

She finished the letter and delivered it to Betty who would give it to the international wizardry posting system.

"How long will it take for him to get it?" Hermione asked.

"Probably about three days or so" Betty replied.

Hermione slumped, learning that international letters took much longer. She walked to her parents' kitchen and found them already indulging on breakfast. Hermione silently took a seat at the table, careful not to bring too much attention to her. However, this did not work as her entrance brought an unspoken rift to appear. After a couple of bites of her eggs, Hermione heard her father clear his voice.

"We've been thinking Hermione" he began, "that maybe we shouldn't go back to England so quickly."

Hermione's eyes widened as this did not according to plan at all.

"We think it'd be best if we stay in Australia and you with us" Helen affirmed.

"But…" Hermione stuttered. "What about the Weasleys? I told them I'd be back soon. And I'm supposed to be going back to Hogwarts this autumn."

Richard sighed, defeatedly. "Hermione, your mother and I missed out on so much of your life. The both of us have full schedules and then you went away to a boarding school for most of the year. Often times you left a month early to spend time with your friends. We're not saying that's bad, but this family may have to seriously reconsider the influence of magic on our lives."

Hermione nearly dropped her fork. She looked from her mother to her father, trying to find some sort of reason.

"We think it's best if we as a family stay away from magic, including you Hermione" Helen said softly.

Hermione shook her head. "How can you say that? Magic has been my life since I was 11!"

"But you had a life before you were 11 didn't you?" Richard rebutted. "You had a perfect normal life until magic was introduced. Because of magic, you were torn from your family. Because of magic, you had to be in a bloody war! Because of magic, my daughter was tortured!" Richard choked out.

Hermione paused, considering her parents' arguments. Magic had given her so much misfortune. The unwanted slurs, the blood prejudice, and the torture.

"Hermione, please. We want you to stay with us." Helen begged of her daughter.

Hermione thought of everything that led to this moment. She was at a crossroads, one path leading to her parents and the muggle way of life and the other leading to magic, the Weasleys, Harry, and most importantly Ron. She saw his blue eyes, urging her to make a decision. She turned away from his eyes and walked a different path. She nodded and said "I'll stay here with you."

Ron woke to the sound of tapping at his window. He immediately recognized it as a ministry owl and scrambled to retrieve his letter, knowing it was from Hermione. He had gotten her first letter three days ago and her second letter yesterday. She talked about her struggle with her family a lot. Her second letter was short, simply saying that she missed him and sent an Australian sweet she knew he'd like. He hurriedly opened the latest letter and read it to himself.

_Dear Ron, _

_I don't know how to say this, but I guess I'll just say it outright. I'm staying in Australia. I don't know how long, but I suppose it'll be longer than either of us ever expected. I likely won't be able to attend Hogwarts this autumn. I've been convinced to stay to mend the relationship with my parents. They've grown quite a dislike to magic and don't want me being associated with it anymore. Magic has been my life since I was a child, but how could I choose it over my parents? After everything they've been through, I owe it to them to finally grant this one wish of theirs. I struggled with this decision and I want you to know that you were the only thing that made me doubt this. I can't imagine a life without my parents. I can't imagine a life without you either. But I've made this decision, not because I don't love you but because I need to be there for my family. I hope you understand. _

_Love, _

_Hermione _

Ron finished reading the letter, crumpling it in his hands before releasing. He fought the urge to curse Hermione and her existence, but he remembered that she was doing this for a reason. Thoughts that he was keeping her back plagued his mind. He didn't want to come between her and her family, but he still wanted to be with her. He still loved her, despite this bombshell, and he didn't know when he would stop. But one thing is for certain, you can't date someone across the world. But through everything, they've preserveered and that's all he had to do now. He would wait for her.


End file.
